


Seven Days to Fall in Love (again)

by Hakusan



Series: Fly [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Bad Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakusan/pseuds/Hakusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama is tired of living in darkness after catching his first glimpse of light, and Hinata simply wants the demon to be happy. Seven days is all it takes for a Demon to fall in love with an Angel and for everything to go wrong again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days to Fall in Love (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109922717182/imagine-your-otp-as-personifications-of-opposing  
> not really tho lol

Darkness is a terrible thing. It encroaches upon your very being, touching each and every corner of your mind until your soul is tainted by it. And no matter what you do, it never truly disappears, staying with you like a nasty scar that you wish would simply fade with time. Or that, at the very least, is what Tobio thinks.

  
Things hadn’t always been that way. He remembers having been human once, though his memories from then were fuzzy at best. He remembers having had friends that he could trust but can remember neither name nor face; voices, smiles, touches all gone to the sands of time. The only thing that he does remember is that his own name is Tobio Kageyama, and that he had sinned.

  
What that sin was, exactly, he couldn’t quite place a finger on either.

  
He leans forward, teetering on the edge of the railing he’s perched on. It’s a nice view of the city from where he stands; the lights of the buildings and streets contrast the night sky as the people rush around the streets. It was there, at the intersection two blocks down from the convenience store. The screech of tires and the sound of metal hitting flesh, flesh hitting pavement, and the resulting screams were refreshing to the ear compared to the otherwise monotonous drone of the night life, but it still made Tobio grimace.

  
Despite his feelings, however, he still had a job to do. He leapt from the building, his wings catching the night breeze and allowing him to glide to his destination. Without even a hint of acknowledgement to the mutilated corpse of the young adult with an ill fate, Tobio stepped forward through the crowd, unseen, and reached out for the soul left behind. The flame gleamed brilliantly, it’s light untainted by impurities, and Tobio hesitated. In truth, he didn’t wish to harm this soul with his soiled hands, but a job was a job.

  
The split-second he took to hesitate was just enough time for another to come and snatch it.

  
An angel. No, two. The one with black wings, similar to Tobio’s own, is holding the soul gently and the other is standing protectively in front of him, weapon at the ready. “Shoyou,” the armed one speaks in a commanding tone, though his voice is quiet, “Get that soul someplace safe.” For a moment, it looks as though the red-head wants to retaliate but holds himself back. There’s a fire burning in his eyes, and Tobio feels as though he’s been shot through the heart.

  
Those eyes seem so familiar, and the way the lock onto his own gaze sends a shudder down Tobio’s spine.

  
Spreading his wings, the red haired angel, “Shoyou”, takes off with a spectacular jump, and his space is filled with human paramedics, lifting the body and placing it into a vehicle to be driven away and be pronounced officially dead at a later time. Shoyou’s dark wings blend in with the night sky and in an instant he’s disappeared. The remaining angel keeps his gaze fixed on Tobio, cat-like eyes analyzing his every move. After a tense moment, he lowers his weapon.

  
“For a demon, you’re not half-bad, are you?”

  
Before Tobio can think of a way to respond, he, too, blasts off into the air with an average leap, leaving the demon to his thoughts.

  
That angel’s eyes were so familiar, he could feel his heart ache. But the name refused to ring any bells. Tobio shook his head and took off into the night sky. He shouldn’t be getting so hung up on this. It would only distract from his work. His biggest concern of the moment should be figuring out what to say to Oikawa, his direct superior, when he returns without a soul.

* * *

 It’s on his second day on Earth that Shoyou sees him again. The demon with an arrogant expression that makes him look like an irritated king. And despite the fact that his brain is telling him not to go near the other creature (demons are dangerous, don’t go) his heart is telling him otherwise (you know him, his name’s on the tip of your tongue and you lo-). Shoyou refuses to let the thought finish itself and pushes forward, ramming into the demon without a second thought.

  
They both hit the pavement. Hard. But the humans are none the wiser and that’s what counts, or at least to Shoyou. The demon, on the other hand, looks both disgruntled and pissed. With a sour expression, he stands and pushes Shoyou away, but otherwise doesn’t seem aggressive like the other demons the angel had heard stories of.

  
And after realizing who had pushed him down, Tobio couldn’t help the blush creeping up on his cheeks. The worst part was that he didn’t understand why he was reacting this way. Not knowing who this person was was killing him on the inside. Nervously, the angel extends his hand. “Shoyou Hinata,” he introduces quietly, gaze averted.

  
Tobio huffs and turns away, ready to leave without another word, but the name “Hinata” strikes a chord. He wants to remember, but his damned pride keeps getting in the way. “Tobio Kageyama.” He introduces himself gruffly before scurrying away into the sky, and Shoyou doesn’t follow. Instead, he watches the demon go and smiles.

  
For some reason, just hearing the name “Kageyama” makes him feel both happy and excited on the inside.

* * *

 Tobio notices Shoyou the next day, the angel floating leisurely, effortlessly beside him as he makes his rounds over the cityscape. Every once in awhile, the angel will make a pointless comment, or start complaining about how “Kageyama, you never speak!” and he works hard to ignore him. He’s working harder to fight back the strange feeling welling deep within his chest.

  
Those pure, black wings are flapping in unison with his, and it would be so easy to reach out and dirty them with his touch. In silence, he wished that Shoyou had also been reborn as a demon. That way, he could have more time to remember.

* * *

 Kenma notices the hop in his dear friend’s step when he returns home from his fourth official day out. The stench of demon sticks to him as he gallops through the door, but thankfully all of the members of their division hardly give a damn. If anything, it’s only Ryunosuke and Yuu teasing him about finally getting a girlfriend. In fact even one of their head captains, Daichi, seemed thrilled that Shoyou had quote on quote “made a new friend.”

  
The smell is the same from the night of the car crash, but at the same time reminds him of a time long, long ago. It was a sense of deja vu, just as Kenma had had upon meeting Shoyou on accident the day the boy had first arrived in the sacred realm.  
“Kageyama’s really intense, and we argue a lot, but I kinda like him!”

  
Seeing Shoyou in such high spirits lifts his own as well, and Kenma swears to whatever deity is out there that if someone ever destroys that happiness, he’ll be there to get revenge. Or, at the very least, he’ll have to ask Kuroo to get revenge for him.  
There’s a high school named “Nekoma” in the province of Tokyo that Tobio had been assigned to.

* * *

It’s only his fifth day, but he finds himself in the exact same spot as the last time. He watches the ball fly up and over the net, and smiles to himself when he hears the whistle blow. It’s not Nekoma that won the match.

  
The team in all black cheers loudly, congratulating each other for a game well played, and then quickly dispersing to mingle among those in red. Winners and losers alike, everyone seems to be having a great time. Tobio remembers having spent much of his time watching over the volleyball team of Karasuno in his last assignment area which, although lead to being reprimanded and relocated, had been entirely worth it. He doesn’t even notice when Shoyou comes down to sit beside him.

  
In silence, they watch as the teams clean up the court, both blushing when Karasuno’s libero and the setter kiss after being egged on by their teammates. Shoyou clears his throat as the moment passes. “It looks like fun,” he mutters, keeping his gaze away from the lovers on the court, “that sport. It looks like they’re all having a lot of fun.”

  
It’s only when the gym has been cleared out and the place has fallen silent that Tobio responds.

  
“Wanna go a round?”

  
And Shoyou can’t refuse.

* * *

 They’ve fallen into a routine. They meet, they race, they stop, they laugh. Shoyou usually flies a little faster than Tobio, but sometimes the demon finds himself in the winner’s circle. After bumping the ball to each other yesterday, and practicing sets and spikes, something finally clicked in the back of Tobio’s mind.

  
He returns to calling Shoyou “Hinata”, and at the same time, he realizes why the image of those two players kissing on the volleyball court made his heart beat a thousand times faster than it should have. After all, he’d been like that too, at one point. When he glances over at Hinata, however, it seems as though the angel hadn’t remembered. And at this point, perhaps that was for the best.

  
Darkness taints, after all.

* * *

 “You’ve been a naughty boy, Tobio!” Tooru hums, pressing his dagger against Hinata’s neck, “Maybe I should teach you a lesson, hm? Will this suffice?” He makes a move to slit the angel’s throat and Kageyama bristles. With a bark of laughter, Tooru relents slightly, but keeps his grip tight around Hinata’s body. Kageyama knows he needs to stop him, but he can’t. A king is no match for an emperor. Kageyama had lost the moment he had made an enemy out of Tooru Oikawa.

  
This knowledge doesn’t make it any easier to hold himself back.

  
It’s not as though Hinata’s completely oblivious. The moment he’d entered that gym in search of Tobio, he atmosphere had hit him like a bulldozer. With it returned his memories. He remembers how he met Kageyama in a time when they were both human. He remembers having competed against him and then working with him. Perfect sync, some called their teamwork. And if nothing else, he remembers how Kageyama had been a stuttering mess when he confessed, and how their first kiss in the beginning of their third year of high school had tasted of cherries.

  
The worst part of it all had been remembering that the reason as to why Kageyama had been reborn as a demon had been all Hinata’s fault in the first place. In a sense, the blade pressed to his flesh now almost feels righteous.

  
(The flashing sign had given an all clear. They crossed the street together, hand in hand. But the car was coming too quickly. No one saw it coming. Except Hinata. He pushed Kageyama out of the way. The last person to touch him while he lived had been Kageyama. The blame fell onto Kageyama’s shoulders and he was punished. Tobio Kageyama’s sin was that he lived while Hinata died. Because that was something that Tobio had never been able to forgive himself for.)

  
The look in Kageyama’s eyes now says “I won’t let it happen again,” and Hinata desperately wishes that he’d had more time to get stronger.

  
“Shoyou!”

  
A blade of light comes down between the Angel and his captor, forcing them apart. With the grace of a cat, Kenma glides down alongside Lev the Reaper, both armed and ready for a fight.

  
But Oikawa’s prepared.

  
With a twisted grin, he throws his knife at Kageyama, knowing full well what’s going to happen because of course that idiot always has to get in the way. And he does.

  
It’s when Hinata’s heart stops beating for the second time that Kageyama finds one more thing to regret for the rest of his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa's not actually evil he's just doing his thing lol i'll probably write something for him later idk


End file.
